DZMZ
DZMZ-FM (89.1 FM), currently branded as 89 DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone), is a 24-hour dance music FM radio station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, and is also the flagship FM station of DMZ Network in the Philippines. Originally founded in 1975 as KB 89.1, reformatted in 1988 as 89 DMZ, in 2001 as Wave 891 (now moved to 91.5 frequency as Wave 91.5), in 2011 as iDMZ 891 and reverted as 89 DMZ in 2013, it is broadcast live throughout the Philippine archipelago as well as throughout the world via Global IBC, The studios are located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, with the transmitter is located along the Coca-Cola Plant at Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City, sharing the same site of IBC, IBC News Network and DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386. A member of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP). It is a 24-hour dance music radio station except Holy Week of each year would be replaced by fully automated music (i.e. slow jam) during Thursday and Friday. At present, the station manager of 89 DMZ is The King (Arthur Serzo). This station was launched on August 2012 as well as a cable music television channel named Danze TV where the studios and DJs of its programs can be seen by its listeners and viewers. 89 DMZ is recognized as the #1 FM danze music radio station in Mega Manila, according to the Kantar Radio Ratings survey conducted in the month of January 2017. The station also manages and operates a website, 89DMZ.com and social media accounts on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and YouTube. History ''DWKB-FM'' era: 1975-1989 Known as DWKB-FM (KB 89.1) owned by the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, the station first aired in 1975, became one of the country's most listened to easy listening (beautiful music) FM music stations. Ricky Dizon was the station manager, coupled with other top jocks like Bingo Lacson, Peter Rabbit (the current voice-over of ABS-CBN as he work for the Kapamilya Network), Long Tall Howard and Vic Salta. Salta's 9-12AM overnight shift became popular among the teens back in the 80's as he would showcase "popularity battles" among the top bands back then - more notably Duran Duran vs. Spandau Ballet. On November 4, 1989, KB eventually was reformatted into 89 DMZ as an all-dance radio station that featured non-stop dance music launched in November 5, 1989. 'The first ''89 DMZ era: 1989-2001' In November 5, 1989, the station reformatted and rebranded as 89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone) (it also changed its callsign to DZMZ-FM), which played dance, hip hop, OPM, Hot AC and the other foreign songs, and remixed music. The late rapper, Francis Magalona, worked with the station through his program ''The Word-Up Show, which aired on Saturday nights. It also became the home of the Mobile Circuit, which features DJ M.O.D. and DJ Coki. In July 18, 1998, 89 DMZ launched its simultaneously on radio and TV via its weekly "MTV style" variety show DMZ-TV, which aired every Saturday nights from 6pm to 7pm on IBC and hosted by Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfil of True Faith with performers, dancers, club DJs and live bands airing live at the Live Studio 2 of Broadcast City and the DJs of 89 DMZ will be seen on TV. In March 9, 1999, it was moved to Tuesday nights from 8pm to 9pm and added to its co-hosts Rengie Galvez, JC Castro and Tone Wijangco in 2000. The end of the first 89 DMZ In February 25, 2001, IBC and Blockbuster Broadcasting System went into a government-sponsored bidding and Blockbuster Broadcasting System won the frequency rights as Wave 891 (callsign then changed to DWAV). However, the network still shares its transmission facilities of IBC until 2014 when it began transmitting from atop of Strata 2000. ''Wave 89.1'' era: 2001-2008 Wave 891 began regular operations shortly on March 1, 2001 as Wave 89.1, after Quest, through a government-sponsored bidding, won the rights to the frequency and the facilities of the defunct and sequestered DZMZ (Danze Muzic Zone 89 DMZ, then owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation). However, the network still shares its transmission facilities of IBC 13 until 2014 when it began transmitting from atop of Strata 2000. ''Wave 891'' era: 2008-2011 Managed by former Magic 89.9 jock Rolando Sulit a.k.a. Joe D'Mango, the station began its operations with a pop soul, pop jazz easy listening format. Some months later, its programming gradually shifted to full pop R&B (also known as Rhythmic contemporary). Wave 89.1 began regular operations shortly on March 1, 2001. In 2008, a year after the demise of Blazin' 105.9, the station shifted to Urban Contemporary, as it started playing Hip Hop and R&B. The point was eliminated from the title and the station became known as Wave 891. Last January 2010, Wave 891 successfully launched the first Urban Music Awards. In June 30, 2011, Wave 891 had its last broadcast for the last time on 89.1 and transferred to 91.5 FM in June 1, 2011. 'The second ''89 DMZ era: July-1-August 27, 2011' In July 2011, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation led by the chairman Eric Canoy took over the privatization of the government and management of 89.1 MHZ frequency announced that the callsign reverted back into DZMZ after its absence for 10 years as 89 DMZ made a comeback for a revival of the dance music station and launches the official website through live streaming via 89DMZ.com. The station transferred and returned to of its current studio at Broadcast City in Quezon City (its home since 89 DMZ era). After getting access to 89.1 FM, IBC has been occupied one of FM radio frequencies in Mega Manila and other platforms of IBC Radio including AM and TV. The test broadcast is for 9 weeks, it was temporarily playing automated dance music and remixed music, stingers and a teaser in July 1, 2011 in preparation for the formal launch. iDMZ 891'' era: August 28, 2011-August 10, 2013 iDMZ 891 was relaunched on August 28, 2011 as the current format of dance music, hip-hop and R&B, Hot AC (OPM, K-Pop and other foreign songs) and remixed music. It is inspired and adopted by the format of 89 DMZ which will bring back the good old days of local air waves music is the #1 dance music station that offers non-stop dance music in the form of DJ mixes with the new iDMZ jingle and new slogan Sayaw Pinoy!. iDMZ 891 was conceptualized in 2011 when Sgt. Pepper signed as the station manager for the FM radio network, with IBC as the fledging organization that was to rise since 1975, he wanted to make sure that his FM radio affiliate would similarly make a dent in the broadcast circles, similar to what he envisioned his TV network to do. In August 28, it had its debut at 3am with the mix of dance music and its first day of broadcast began at 6am with Wave 24 for the first song Upside Down (God created indie remix) by Two Minds Crack. Following on August 29 with Peewee, who will return to radio after 10 years of hiatus, is the first jock to go on board that morning with Peewee in the Morning with its playing the down beat mix during Monday called Slow Jam, followed by the remaining 89 DMZ jocks and new jocks of iDMZ 891. It offers non-stop playing dance music tunes in form of song mixes. It provides an unadulterated dance music that caters to entire age spectrum and to people from all walks of life. The tribute to the Philippine icon radio station 89 DMZ and a gift to all its avid listeners after a decade of quench for dance music with commercial free. Everyone in any parts of the world can access the site and enjoy the music via live streaming. The station has around 18,000 listeners all over the globe. The station has the 24-hours of new wave music called Wave 24 airs at 6am respectively on Sundays, the 24-hours of down beat mix called Slow Jam which airs at 6am on Mondays, it has also developed has a flagship program called Be Heard! aired Friday where promotes both professional and non-professional, Filipino and foreign DJs from all over the world. Since its launch, it has been the station's most sought-after and highly-rated program, and spearheaded by The King (Program Director) and The Sting (The voice-over behind iDMZ/script writer/DJ/consultant). Alternative rock music Rockin' Manila which airs on Saturdays from 6-9am with a Pinoy rock at 7-9pm, the party dance club music Saturday Clubbing every Saturday at 9pm-12mn. The first-ever countdown called The Hitlist, where the top 20 hits, it aired at 6pm respectively on Fridays. It has a group page in Facebook dubbed 89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone) and iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! with more than 5,000 active members. Also, signaled the station's new nationwide reach which will create 89.1 Manila for a brand of IBC's FM radio stations nationwide, which are under the iDMZ station brand when 89.8 MHz Cebu and 89.3 MHz Davao simulcasted its signals, listening of its programs. In October 1, 2011, iDMZ 891 relaunched again its simultaneously on radio and TV via its weekly "MTV style" variety show DMZ-TV, which aired every Saturday nights from 6pm to 7pm on IBC and hosted by Cara Eriguel and DJ Tom Taus with performers, dancers, club DJs and live bands airing live at the the studio of IBC and the DJs of iDMZ 891 can be seen on TV. On June 30, 2012, when launched its new cable channel called Danze TV where your favorite jocks are seen live from the booth which available only on SkyCable channel 108 aired 24 hours with plugs during commercial gaps for showing the music videos seen on cable TV. At the same day, on July 1, 2012, the station launched 85.1 MHZ Baguio was originated, uninterrupted listening of its programs. On October 1, 2012, iDMZ 891 planened to launch its newest Korean pop online music portal K-Pop Radio with its official website at K-POP Radio. Recently, it launched its own listening app, available in Android and iOS. This increasing iDMZ 891's ratings and now become The Nation's #1 Danze Mix FM Radio in Mega Manila. 'The third ''89 DMZ era: August 11, 2013-present' Two years later, iDMZ 891 and its provincial stations in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao was reverted into the second interation as 89 DMZ with a new logo on August 11, 2013 at 6:00am (with ''Wave 24). The DJs from the revival of 89 DMZ like Peewee, The Unbeatable, The Force, The Sting, Kaye and DJ Ouch were still part of the station, while the DJs from iDMZ like Marc the Spark, The Executioner, ZJ Ziggy, DJ Marlon, DJ Alfie, DJ Buzz and The King are also retained the station. The rebranding of this station created a brand for IBC's FM radio stations nationwide, which are under DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone) station brand. This also reverts the slogan of the station's second incarnation of The Nation's #1 Danze Muzic Station which was first used during the era from 1989 to 2001. and Sayaw Pinoy! was retained for their brand of dance music, hip-hop and R&B, and remixed music are also still same. The station was also launched via HD Radio technology. It caters the entire age spectrum and attract the demographic range of audience as the predominantly dance format by the upscale of A-B-C classes at the primarily targeting the age bracket of 13 to 35 years old while our secondary target is 35 years old and above, including kids and teens in high school and college, young adults and mature listeners. On March 4, 2016, the demise of Peewee who died in Friday afternoon at the Asian Hospital in Muntinlupa City. A demise of former 89 DMZ station manager and IBC newscaster Bingo Lacson who passed away on September 26, 2016. Profile The strong of sequestered radio network group IBC Radio. Its flagship station based in Mega Manila, even with the substantial number of AM and FM stations operating and the stiff competition from both ABS-CBN, GMA Network and TV5's own networks as well, is the number one radio station in Metro Manila. The network's strongest market is with the provincial or rural people currently residing in Manila helped by its strong brand name in the provinces, IBC Radio managed its AM and FM stations locally with each individual unique brand name enjoys strong ratings all across the country, since DZMZ's dominant listener ratings and with IBC's TV ratings catapulted to third place in the TV industry. An established station with a very big fan base for more than any other station, 89 DMZ's listenership profile consists of some of the pop music industry's best. Its programs are also acclaimed for successfully integrating the dance music and largely western pop R&B sound in an Asian market. Most upscale drivers in Metro Manila picked 89 DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone) as their station of choice on the road, offices, schools, colleges and universities, making them also the nation's number 1 dance music station in Asia dishing out the dance music sound. Air Staff 'Current' 'DJs' *The Sting (Terence Khan) (the current male voice-over of IBC and DJ and coninuity voice-over of iDMZ 891/script writer/DJ/consultant) *Kaye (Kaye Tan) (delivers The Word hourly news) *The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan) (the current voice-over of RPN) *The Force (Neil Centeno) *Mick Flame *The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan) *DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman) *Marc the Spark *The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano) *ZJ Ziggy *DJ Alfie (Alfie Manuel) *The King (Arthur Serzo) (station manager/program director) *DJ Jea *Deejay Boo (Boo Martinez) *DJ Heart *DJ Art *DJ Jennie *DJ Rose 'Former' '89 DMZ' *Peewee (Wenceslao “Peewee” Trinidad) (born in 1934 and died in March 4, 2016) *The Mouth (Francis Magalona) *Jellybean (Rolly Manlapaz) (current coliseum announcer for UAAP on ABS-CBN Sports on Studio 23 and PTV and NCAA on Sports5 on AksyonTV) *Chinaman (Joey Lim) *Jolly O! (Dax B. Jose) *Blare (Bernadette Camalig) (the ONLY female "zee-jay") 'iDMZ 891' *Gary Caoili (Station Manager) 'DWKB' *Long Tall Howard *Bingo Lacson *Vic Morales *Peter Rabbit (Peter Musngi) (the current voice-over of ABS-CBN and DZMM) Programs On Sundays from 6am to 6am the following day, the station plays the new wave music Wave 24 continues to mention of 89 DMZ throughout its schedule. Followed on Mondays from 6am to 6am the following day, it plays the down beat mix through Slow Jam by covering the weekday programs. The usual programming of 89 DMZ broadcasting for 24 hours from the start at 6am of Tuesday. 'Daily Programs' * The Morning Danze - Hosted by The Sting; Weekdays, 6am - 10am. * Kaye D-Lyte - Hosted by Kaye; Weekdays, 10am - 2pm. * The Unbeatable Show - Hosted by The Unbeatable; Mondays to Thursdays, 2pm - 6pm. * The Hype - Hosted by DJ Ouch&B; Mondays to Thursdays, 6pm - 9pm. * Megamix - Uninterruptable megamixes seven-days-a-week; Everyday, every hour. 'Original Programs' * Wave 24 - 24 hours of pure new wave music from the 80's and early 90's; Sundays, 6am - 6am the following day. * Slow Jam - 24 hours of cool relaxing down beat mix; Mondays, 6am - 6am the following day. * Strictly Ballroom - 3 hours of glorious ballroom music. Hosted by Mick Flame; Tuesdays to Thursdays, 9pm - 12mn, * Be Heard! - The most sought-after and high-rated program mixes from different DJs around the globe; Friday, 10am - 12nn with a replay at 8pm - 10pm (Manila Time, Philippines). * Rockin’ Manila - 4 hours of alternative rock music hosted by The Executioner; Saturday, 6am - 10am and 2 hours of Pinoy alternative rock music hosted by The Force; Saturday, 7pm - 9pm (Manila Time, Philippines). * Back to the 80's n' early 90's - Hosted by Marc the Spark and ZJ Ziggy, 4 hour non-stop hits of the 80's and early 90's (1980-1992); Saturdays, 10am - 2pm and 12mn - 2am (Manila Time, Philippines). * Baddest of the 90's n' 2K - Hosted by DJ Alfie and Deejay Boo, reigning the mix we're take you back, 5 hour throwback hits of the 90's and early 2000's (1993-2005); Saturdays, 2pm - 7pm (Manila Time, Philippines). * Saturday Clubbing - the top-rated clubbing program as the 3 hour party clubbing music for your favorite dance club tunes, house music mix and in-house DJs by The Sting and The Destroyer; Saturday, 9pm - 12mn (Manila Time, Philippines). Other Programs * Power Remix - A midnight remixes of 2 exceptional DJs plus the tracks of dance hits. Hosted by The Destroyer; Tuesdays to Thursdays, 12mn-3am. * Wired on Wednesday - Enjoy R&B, rap, K-Pop and a lot more, hosted by DJ Jea; Wednesdays, 12nn - 2pm with a replay at 7pm - 9pm (Manila Time, Philippines). * The Hitlist - The top 20 hottest hits countdown hosted by The Force; Fridays, 6pm - 8pm (Manila Time, Philippines). * Mobile Circuit - Hosted by The Destroyer, the baddest mobiles in the land; Friday, 10pm - 2am (Manila Time, Philippines). 'Segments' * The Word - Top-of-the-hour news capsulized in the latest national, local, global and entertainment scenes, the 2-minute update in the news program anchored by Kaye; Mondays-Saturdays, 7am - 6pm * Pinoy in-a-Raw - The music closest to our Pinoy hearts. 4 OPM hits played every hour, because we believe in the Filipino talent; Monday to Saturday, every hour. Slogans Compilations CD's of 89 DMZ *''Pure Party'' (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *''Pure Party: Disc 2'' (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *''Pure Party: Disc 3'' (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *''Pure Party: Disc 4'' (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) Awards *24th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best Radio Jock (Won, The Sting) *24th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *2016 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards: Best FM Radio Station (Won) *22nd KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *2014 PUP Mabini Media Awards: FM Radio Station of the Year (Won) *Gandingan 2014: The 76th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards: Best FM Station (Won) *12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards: Best FM Station (Won) *21st KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *2013 UP Gandingan Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards, Best FM Station (Won) *Gandingan 2013: 75th UPLB Isko't Broadcast Choice Awards, Best FM Station (Won) *2012 UP Gandingan Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *20th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) IBC Stations in the Philippines DMZ, which stands for Danze Muzic Zone, is IBC's FM Regional Radio Network. :Further information: IBC radio stations References See also *IBC *List of radio stations in Metro Manila *Magic 89.9 sked *Old 89 DMZ Sked (2000) *89 DMZ Schedule *Daily Playlists on 89 DMZ *KVIL 90's *MOR 4 LIFE 91.9 (2) *The dance music zone is back as iDMZ 89.1 *89 DMZ MOBILE CIRCUIT by trese3057 *iDMZ maging 24 hours a day, 7 days a week *iDMZ Celebrates 1st Year *iDMZ, to relaunch promo this 2012 called Sayaw Winner Milyonaryo! *iDMZ app at the top of the charts! *Anja Aguilar Visits iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! *FM station 89 DMZ turned at 14 *ACS Milyones 2014 Promo Mechanics *UrbanPinas hosts nomination for Urban Music Awards 2014 *89 DMZ Presents this Weekend *89 DMZ's Urban Music Awards Jump-Off Party External links *89 DMZ official website *89 DMZ on Facebook *89 DMZ on Twitter Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Philippine radio station stubs Category:Radio stations established in 1988 Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Internet radio in the Philippines Category:Internet radio stations Category:Contemporary hit radio stations in the Philippines Category:RadioWorks Category:Rhythmic Top 40 radio stations in the Philippines